


Oldest

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Oldest

You miss your older brother,  
Clint who is a spy.  
You know he is one,  
Because he shares everything with you.  
You are a writer by profession,  
One of the best selling one.  
But your name is different.  
Just like in childhood its for your protection.  
Clint always protected you.  
Its always him and you together.  
Against the world.

You never connected like that with Barney.  
That is your oldest brother.  
or was before he died by Clint's hands.  
Barney reminded you too much,  
Of your father,  
Who hurt you all as children.  
Barney became like him.


End file.
